luigi_super_smash_bros_meleefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach
For the item, see Peach (item). For Peach's fighter info, see Peach (SSBM), Peach (SSBB) and Peach (SSBWU/3DS). , also known as Princess Toadstool, or just Peach, is a character from the ''Super Mario'' universe, and is usually seen as Mario's damsel in distress. In 1985, Peach was known as "Princess Toadstool" outside of Japan, and she has been known as "Princess Peach" since Yoshi's Safari & Super Mario 64. Character Description Princess Peach has been a mainstream ''Mario'' character since her first appearance in Super Mario Bros., in which Mario had to rescue her from the clutches of the evil Koopa King Bowser. She usually takes on the role of the damsel in distress, although she has been known to help out Mario on some occasions. For example, in Super Princess Peach, it was her turn to save Mario, Luigi and Toad from Bowser. Her first playable appearance, however, was in Super Mario Bros. 2 where she had to help save the dream land called Subcon along with Mario, Luigi and Toad. She is also known to be Mario's love interest. In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a Playable Fighter Peach appears as one of the fifteen default characters available in Melee. She is based on her early appearance from the games Super Mario Bros. to Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Her dress has a thicker sash than the traditional one, a corona around the brooch, plus there are fiery designs around the upper cover of her dress. Peach is considered by professional players to be amongst the best characters in the game and is fifth place in the current Tier list. Peach is also quite famous for her floating and vegetable plucking powers, hailing from the game Super Mario Bros. 2. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl As a Playable Fighter Peach returns as a veteran to Brawl. She is based on her recent appearance with the two panniers since Super Mario Sunshine, but her dress is slightly more detailed. Her dress no longer has the fiery designs that she had in the prequel. Her moves have been virtually unchanged from Melee, with a few minor enhancements and/or nerfs. Her Peach Bomber move no longer incinerates her opponents, instead it splatters hearts. Her Final Smash attack, Peach Blossom, involves her lulling all grounded opponents to sleep and deals damage as well. As Collectible Trophies Additionally, Peach appears as multiple trophies in the game: Peach The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Her long blond hair is a perfect match for her pink dress. Regardless of the number of Toad retainers she has, she's often kidnapped by Bowser. Though she's usually the damsel in distress, she got a starring role in Super Princess Peach, where it was her turn to rescue Mario and Luigi. *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Princess Peach'' Paper Peach The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. With her sparkling crown and gorgeous blond hair, Peach always looks the part, even when flat as paper. Count Bleck kidnaps the princess and tries to force her to marry Bowser. While jumping, Peach can use a special umbrella technique that allows her to float down gently or reach otherwise inaccessible places. *''Paper Mario'' *''Super Paper Mario'' Wedding Peach' ''The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom adorned in a pure white wedding dress rather than her usual pink one. Peach also has her long blond hair drawn up in a ponytail. And who might she be marrying? Bowser of all people, who was also forced into the marriage by the scandalous Count Bleck. Brainwashed by Nastasia, Peach is even forced into giving her vows. *''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Smash Bros. (Wii U and 3DS) As a Playable Fighter .]] Peach is returning as a veteran for Super Smash Bros (Wii U and 3DS). Trivia *Peach was one of several characters considered during development to be playable in the original ''Super Smash Bros., but ultimately cut from the original roster due to time constraints and the N64's technical limitations. She shares this problem with Bowser, Pit, King Dedede, Mewtwo, and Meowth, the last of which has not been playable at all so far. *In both of her Super Smash Bros. appearances, Peach is depicted with a ring on her middle finger. However, the ring is absent in other games. *Peach seems to be of unusually high importance in the Subspace Emissary, as she appears to be focused in on in several cut scenes. She gives characters positivity, like when she prevents a battle between Sheik and Fox. *Despite being the "damsel in distress" character in the ''Mario'' series, Peach is ranked significantly higher than Mario in both Melee and Brawl. *First Appearance: Super Mario Bros. Year: 1985 Platform: NES Series: Mario Gallery BT8v09ACAAAsf72.png|Peach's difference between SSBM,SSBB AND SSB4|link=Photos Category:Mario universe Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Defaults Category:Mario Bros. Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Princess Peach